Never give up!
by Lou27
Summary: Cuando uno ve que el camino se obscurece y pareciera que las escapatorias van desapareciendo, hay que pensar muy bien que hacer a continuación. ¿Ponerle fin a todo o simplemente seguir resistiendo y buscarle un lado positivo? La muerte siempre nos acecha, y todas las historias terminan igual, pero no por eso debemos apurar los sucesos...


OMG, hola xD Al fin decidí subir algo de nuevo jeje. Aunque en realidad esta historia no estaba ni en mis planes, simplemente agarre el Word y las palabras se fueron escribiendo solas.

La verdad que el tema del bullying y el suicidio llaman mucho mi atención, pero no creo tener las palabras correctas para poder escribirlo bien y creo que las situaciones que planteo son un poco extremas, ya que en la actualidad la mayoría del bullying suelen ser a través de palabras o con algunos empujones. O por lo menos así son todos los casos que escuche hasta ahora, en la vida real.

Pero bueno, en esta vida hay de todo y esta puede ser una perra con algunos. Sin más, espero que disfruten de la lectura. Por cierto, los personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano, yo solo los ocupo para sacarme algunas ideas de mi cabeza jaja.

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic trata temas sobre bullying y suicidio, por favor tened en cuenta esto y si usted en muy sensible hacia estos temas, por favor abandone la idea de leer esta historia.

.

.

.

El sol se encontraba colándose por mi ventana y el despertador ruidosamente reclamando mi despertar, luego de unos minutos soportando ambos factores decidí finalmente apagar el despertador para luego vestirme y prepararme para ir al colegio. Tomé mi mochila y con una ligera sonrisa fui hasta la cocina y saludé con un beso en la mejilla a mi madre; ella me preguntó si todo estaba bien, como todos los días. Le asentí y desayunamos juntos algo rápido porque se me estaba haciendo tarde. Me despedí y salí tranquilamente de mi casa para luego mirar el cielo por unos momentos.

Por unos segundos tuve envidia de esas nubes que correteaban libres y del sol, que sin importar el clima o la noche, siempre está brillando con gran entusiasmo. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire para dirigirme corriendo hacia mi colegio, un punto a favor: no quedaba tan lejos.

Aunque haya llegado al colegio continué corriendo con mi vista pegada al suelo hasta llegar al salón, simplemente ignorando a cualquier persona que me pasase por el costado y cualquier cosa que ellos estén diciendo. Pude escuchar como el timbre indicaba el último aviso para ingresar a clases. Al ver mi curso frené de golpe y tomé un poco de aire antes de entrar y ubicarme rápidamente en mi lugar, delante de todo y cerca de la ventana. Pude sentir como los murmullos y gritos retumbaban por toda la habitación, no sabía si prestarles atención o simplemente ignorarlos. Vamos, por mal o bien mío terminé escuchando más de la mitad de las cosas que decían. Ya pasaron quince minutos sin que el profesor entrase al salón, por lo cual solo significaba una sola cosa, un descanso para algunos como pesadilla para otros.

Las chicas de mi salón junto algunos de mis compañeros pidieron permiso al preceptor para salir al patio por esta hora, lo cual se les fue concedido. Los demás estaban riendo a carcajadas en el salón como siempre solían hacer en estas situaciones. Traté de esconderme tras la capucha de mi saco, pero al intentarlo jalaron de mi brazo tirándome al suelo bruscamente. Mientras algunos miraban o grababan con sus celulares, el mismo chico de siempre me agarró por mis cabellos castaños y me levantó para luego empujarme hacia los pupitres.

Ahogué todas mis quejas y no emití ni un solo sonido, simplemente me volví a levantar lentamente con toda la determinación que me quedaba. Pero fue en vano al sentir como él me agarraba del cuello e impulsó mi cabeza contra uno de los pupitres.

-Sinceramente, no sé qué haces aquí todavía robando nuestro oxigeno. No vales nada, eres un bueno para nada, por algo es que no tienes amigos. Solo ve y muerte Dame-Tsuna.

A pesar de estar algo aturdido por el golpe pude escuchar claramente sus palabras. Todavía no entiendo cómo es que la gente me odia, ¿qué tengo de malo? No lo entiendo y creo que nunca podré hacerlo… Creo que soy demasiado raro, pero incluso desde mi posición me preocupaba por aquél que me estaba golpeando. Se notaba a kilómetros que aquellos no eran sus verdaderos amigos y que simplemente se descargaba conmigo porque algo le pasaba a él. Levanté mi mirada con cautela y lo miré directamente a los ojos mientras trataba de ponerme de pie. Podía notar un deje de tristeza que rápidamente cambió a sorpresa y luego a una ira que no podía comprender.

En un veloz movimiento se tiró encima de mí lo cual logró que bruscamente mi cuerpo chocara con las sillas en un pobre intento de mantener el equilibrio hasta que finalmente caí de cabeza al suelo. Sentí como el mundo dio un vuelco y todo se puso blanco por unos momentos, pero mi vista volvió al sentir un agudo dolor en el estomago seguido de un sabor metálico en mi boca. Podía escuchar sus gritos y su respiración arrítmica mientras continuaba pegándome mientras inútilmente trataba de cubrirme. Sentí unos pasos tranquilos alejándose de nosotros y luego la puerta cerrarse, lo cual logró que los golpes poco a poco cesasen.

Abrí mis ojos que había cerrado anteriormente por puro instinto y pude ver una extraña expresión en su rostro mientras algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Al encontrarse con mi mirada se levanto rápidamente y se alejó unos pasos de mí. Traté de levantarme sin despegar mi vista de él, pero el dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo y un ligero mareo logró que soltase un leve quejido y me quedase semi-recostado en el suelo.

-¿E-estás bien? ¿Por q-qué llor-ras? –Mi voz sonaba algo seca y tosí un poco, con lo cual lo único que conseguí fue escupir un poco de sangre, la cual simplemente ignoré-.

-No te entiendo… Después de todas las cosas crueles que te hice, luego de traicionar tú amistad y terminar así ¿En serio me preguntas e-eso?

Al ver como fruncía el ceño como siempre lo hacía antes sonreí ligeramente, lo cual simplemente terminó de quebrarlo.

-¿Cómo haces..?, ¿Cómo puedes resistir tanto dolor y no hacer nada?

-¿N-nada? No lo creo…

-Tú… Muéstrame tus muñecas, piernas, torso, ¡o donde sea que hagas daño!

-Hehe, ya no lo hago más… Solo al principio –levanté parte de mi pantalón revelando unas viejas cicatrices en mi pantorrilla- pero descubrí que esto no es una solución a mi problema. L-lo pude entender por fin cuando el filo del cuchillo rozaba mi garganta.

Al decir eso sus ojos se agrandaron y me miraba con sorpresa y temor. Pero le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa sincera y con un poco de esfuerzo y dolor logré sentarme. Volví a mirarlo con determinación y simplemente dejé que las palabras fluyan, como si fuesen una lluvia que trataba de limpiar todo.

-¿Sabes? Pensé en acabar con todo. No tenía miedo a morir, pensaba que al menos muerto no iba a tener todos mis sentimientos en mi contra. Pensaba que todo se iba a solucionar con simplemente dejar salir un último suspiro. Pero eso es mentira, mi muerte solo iba a empeorar las cosas. Solo me dije, en lugar de hacer esto ¿por qué no mejor hago todas esas cosas que no me animaba a hacer antes por temor a morir? Y eso hice jaja, hice muchas locuras que simplemente no me arrepiento. Pero la verdadera razón por la cual sigo aquí, es porque me puse a pensar en tus verdaderos sentimientos, que pasaría si mi mano derecha no había querido hacer todo eso y luego se arrepentía de lo hecho, queriendo unirse a mí nuevamente. Sinceramente no podría soportar eso…

-CALLATE… Yo no tengo más el derecho de ser cercano a ti, lo perdí hace mucho tiempo y…

-No puedes decir por ti mismo lo que yo quiero. Es mi elección y sentimientos si es que quiero volver a tener tu amistad, lo único que tú tienes que hacer es avanzar o retroceder a mi propuesta. S-se como es tu familia, todos los problemas y peleas que tienes. No sé que causó este cambio tan radical en ti para desatar la tormenta que vive dentro de ti pero yo entiendo… Simplemente te perdono.

Miré como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y como sus rodillas temblaban hasta finalmente no soportar su peso y hacerlo caer al suelo. Me acerqué como pude hacia él y lo abracé lentamente, notando como el llanto simplemente aumentaba y colocaba delicadamente para no hacerme más daño una mano en su espalda.

-D-décimo, p-perdóneme…

Simplemente sonreí y subí la mirada hacia una de las ventanas, logrando ver una extraña silueta de un bebé con un enorme ¿chupete? Amarrillo en su cuello…

.

.

.

WO, hace cuanto no actualizo jaja Mil perdone por eso, pero sinceramente no sé como continuar mis series, pero no quiero dejarlas a medias y AGH, no sé qué le pasa a mi imaginación, simplemente no puedo ver cómo seguirlas… De igual forma, estoy tratando de terminarlas.

Pues, espero que les haya gustado. Si ven algún error en mi historia o quieren dejarme su crítica u opinión sobre ella, no duden en dejar un Rw :3


End file.
